How did I fall in love with you?
by greeneyes89
Summary: Just read it. I own nothing from glee if I did I will have my OTP's.


Ok I know this is weird, but I'm falling in love with my best friend. I don't know how it happen it just did. I've been there since Sam left and the whole Shane thing not working out. I didn't intend this to happen I don't want to hurt Blaine I care about him deeply. He knows that I have been distant and we've been arguing a lot lately. Now I'm on my way to meet him at lima bean. I pull into the parking lot and get out the car. I walk in and located Blaine sitting by the window. I walk over and take a seat. He looks up and smile I smile back.

"Hey." Blaine said.

"Hi. So what's up?"

"I think you know." Blaine said. I looked confused.

"No I don't know."

"Kurt you're not happy with me. You haven't been for a while now. I'm pretty sure I know why."

"Blaine I love you. I really do, but-

"But you love Mercedes more I know."

"H..how did you know?" He smiles.

"I see the way you look her. The way your face lights when she calls or whenever you see her."

"Blaine I didn't me-

"Kurt its ok if she makes you happy then you should go for it."

"She probably won't feel the same way I do."

"You'll never know unless you try."

"You're right. I just don't want to be rejected I don't know if my heart can take it."

"You just gotta go for it."

"I think I will, but how should I tell?"

"You should sing how you feel. In glee club tomorrow." I get up from the table and hug Blaine.

"Thanks Blaine for understanding." I kiss his cheek.

"No problem I can see you will be happy." I nod and smile.

"I will be. Bye I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I wave and walk out.

I'm driving so I decide to turn on the radio and song starts playing and I listen to words. It relates to how I'm feeling about Mercedes. I think I just found the song I'm going to sing to her. I pull into my driveway and run straight in the house to my room. I get on my laptop to search for the song to practice. I practice for about three hours until I got it right. I was about to do my nightly facial routines until my phone started vibrated. I look down and I see that it was Mercedes and I can feel my face start to light up.

"Hey Boo." I said.

"Hey white boy." I hear sadness in her voice.

"What's up?"

"Nothing just bored."

"Oh want to come over for a girl's night?" I asked hoping she will say yes.

"Why not? I will be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok."

"Bye." She hangs up. 25 minutes later Mercedes walks through my door in her cute pajamas.

"Hey white boy." She says.

"Hey boo." I said getting off my bed hugging her. Wow she smells amazing. I let pull away and grab her hand and sit on my bed against the headboard.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know watch a movie. I brought magic mike I know how much you love Channing Tatum." She says smiling getting up and putting the CD in the DVD player. She walks over to the bed and lays her head in my lap. I start playing in her hair and massaging her scalp. I heard the moaning noise and I looked down and it's Mercedes.

"Mercedes are you moaning." I start laughing.

"Shut up white boy. It feels good okay." She says hitting my shoulder sitting up.

"I'm sorry lay down. She lays back down."

"Are you and okay." She ask

"Yea we're okay. Good friends even."

"Wait what you guys broke up. Why?"

I continue playing in her hair. "He knows that I'm in love with someone else." She gets up.

"Wait with who." She asked intriguingly.

"Well you will just have to find out tomorrow." She frowned.

"Oh ok. Well let's get to bed then."

"Ok." She picks up a pillow and was about to get on the floor. "Wait what are you doing?"

"About to go to sleep."

"Not on the floor you not. You can sleep with me." She looks hesistant.

"Okay." She hops on the bed and gets under the cover. "Considering your gay and my best friend. Can you cuddle me please?" I smile.

"Yea." I turn off my TV and light. I get under the covers and move closer to her wrapping my arm around her. I nuzzle my face in her neck.

"Goodnight white boy."

"Goodnight boo." After about 20 minutes I couldn't sleep. I called Mercedes name and she didn't answer. "The person I'm in love with is you." And with that he went to sleep.

Ok Kurt you can do this she's your best friend she will understand. As I walk into glee I see Mercedes and she's smiling at me I smile back. I sit by Blaine.

"You ready."

"I think so." He smiles. Mr. Shue walks in room.

"Ok you guys-." Before Mr. Shue finish talking. I cut him off.

"Mr. Shue can I sing something please."

"Uh… sure."

"Well this is for someone that gets me and understands me." I look up to see Blaine giving me two thumbs up. I nod. I whisper to the band and the music starts to play. I look at Mercedes and smile.

**Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone**

Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch

My eyes begin to water, but I don't let the tears fall.

**Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight**

**_[chorus:]_****  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**

I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight

**_[chorus:]_****  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**

**_[Bridge:]_****  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah**

I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life

I let the tears fall and I see that she is letting the tears fall freely from her face.

**_[chorus:]_****  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew

The band stops playing, but brad continues to play the piano softly. I sing the last line softly while holding her gaze.

**How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you? **

One last tear falls from my eye.

I see all the girls in tears and some of the guys were. I look up to Mercedes coming down to the front. She walks up to me and hugs me and I hug her back leaning down to nuzzle her neck and she cries into my shoulder. I hold her tighter .

"I never did answer you last night. I love you too." She says pulling back to look me in the eyes.

I looked at her shockingly. She smiles that beautiful smile. "I heard you." she says giving me a quick, but passionate kiss.


End file.
